Guarded mythos AudioLog
Transcript (Spoken by tableGuardian) Okay everybody, tableGuardian here. I thought I'd share some information on the new class and aspect system that I've been working on with help from aspiringWatcher and jadedResearcher. This system will cover all classes and all aspects once it has been fully implemented, including the fanon ones. It was originally designed just for the Law aspect but it grew from there as I was unwilling to let a good opportunity go to waste. So, let's begin with how this new system works. It has its origins in the carapace and big bad AI scene engine. Every class and every aspect gives players some scenes at the start of the session, similar to how a player's class, aspect and interests populate their sylladex. The most fundamental of these scenes are the class scenes. Each player gets to class scenes. Both of these are side quests, so to speak. The first scene is fairly rare and involves the player doing a generic side quest that corresponds to their class. The second is slightly more common but requires the player has reached god-tier and also takes the form of a generic side quest. In exchange for doing these side quests, the player gets a slight stat modification based on their class and also a very important anti-scene, called the pluck token. What I mean by anti-scene is that the pluck token is technically a scene but only because having the pluck token be a scene was the easiest way to implement its functionality. So though it appears in the scene list for the player, the player will never use this scene. Anyway, enough of the details, let's get to the good bits. What does a pluck token do, you might ask? Players can use a pluck token to use any of their unlocked aspect powers. Each power costs a single pluck token and a player can only ever have one pluck token at a time. So, aspect powers. Each aspect has four powers of differing strengths. Powers are tiered with a letter rating: either C, D (he might have meant B), A, or S--with C being the worst and S being the best. A power's tier determines when it is unlocked: C-tier powers being unlocked after the first quests, B-tier being after the denizen is defeated, A-tier being after all the land quests are complete and S being after the player reaches god-tier. You may know that a player can--and often does--reach god-tier before completing all of their land quests. As a result, the incredible S-tier powers are sometimes upstaged in practicality by A-tier powers. In simple terms, while A-tier powers are really useful, S-tier powers are really powerful. In addition to the tier rankings, each power has a category that it falls under. I came up with twelve categories to fit the six canon and six fanon class pairings. I won't go into what those categories are but you do need to know this: in order for a player to use a power that falls into a specific category, they need to have a certain stat above or below zero. This stat is the same stat that the class that corresponds to the category raises or lowers in its sidequest scene. What this means, in layman's terms, is that certain classes are more likely to use certain aspect powers. Since each class only has four aspect powers in a--such, it's powers only cover four of the twelve categories. This can make some class and aspect combinations better than others. I look forward to seeing what combinations come out on top in that regard. Category:AudioLog